Pokemon Chronicles I: Mew's Anguish
by InsectRepellent
Summary: Set five years after the events of BW2, the story opens with the start of the 4TH Annual Pokemon World Tournament held on Victory Island. Young Xavier, a resident of Castelia City, is in attendance for the tourmanent and is amazed to see many of his idols including former champions Nate and Ethan. But as he prepares to start his own journey, what is in store for the hungry upstart?
1. Prologue: The History of Pokemon

A/N: This story will stick to almost everything that has happened as per the history of the games. It will be set five years after the events of Black/White 2. But before we get into the story, here is a Prologue, with all major events of the Pokemon world starting from the beginning of time. The anime history does NOT exist in this story. This is stricly GAME CANON. Credit to Bulbapedia for most of this information, except for the end, which is the start of this story...

**Prologue**

In a vortex of complete chaos and nothingness, a single Egg comes into being, which then hatches into Arceus, the first Pokémon in existence. Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, giving them power over time, space, and antimatter. Giratina, as punishment for its destructive nature, is sent by Arceus to live in the Distortion World. Dialga and Palkia succeed in creating the universe and Pokémon world, retreating into their own dimensions afterwards, with a point of access being at the ancient Spear Pillar in Sinnoh.

Arceus creates Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, giving knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all living things that come into existence in the Pokémon world. The three dive into caves at the bottom of Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity in Sinnoh, giving them the name "lake guardians".

Kyogre is formed by the pressure in the deep sea trenches, Groudon is formed deep inside the Earth, likely from hardened magma and earth, and Rayquaza is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Rayquaza proceeds to fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at Sky Pillar. Kyogre and Groudon then proceed to fill the sea and create land, respectively. A chance meeting turns the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon world begins. This battle continues until Rayquaza quells it, causing Kyogre and Groudon to retreat to special caverns, where they rest until the events of Generation III many years later. The Red and Blue Orbs are created to prevent the reawakening of Kyogre and Groudon, and are left at Mt. Pyre for safekeeping. At this time, Mew are plentiful and live in large numbers.

Landmasses such as Mt. Coronet are created, and Regigigas moves the continents, forming the regions, and at some point created Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma, respectively. The Sinnoh region is created around Mt. Coronet. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain is created due to shifts in the crust of the world and Heatran is formed in a pool of lava. Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs before falling into a deep sleep.

Hundreds of Millions of years ago, the earliest known prehistoric Pokémon exist. The Mew population decreases at this stage, as they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species. Not long after, the first humans appear in the Pokémon world.

At some point after the Iron Age, Regigigas is sealed away in the Snowpoint Temple, and Regirock, Regice and Registeel are sealed away at various points across the Hoenn region.

At some point 300 million years ago, an ancient version of Genesect was born. Team Plasma later used its DNA to create an infinitely stronger version of Genesect with cybernetic technology.

At some point 100 million years ago, the first members of the Lileep species were born and later extinct. A fossil is later found and is reanimated scientifically by Devon Corporation.

At some point 2 million years ago, the Meteonite enters Earth's atmosphere and breaks up with the largest fragment impacting into the landmass that would become the Unova region.

At some point 10,000 years ago during the last Ice Age, the Mamoswine population flourishes, then decreases when the Ice Age ended.

At some point 1500 years ago, the earliest known system for writing is developed and used at the Ruins of Alph, Tanoby Ruins, and Solaceon Ruins. Archaeologists are currently unsure whether the nearly identical Unown preceded or succeeded the writing system, but it is assumed they share some sort of connection. The Farfetch'd population decreases due to overhunting. Magikarp population mutates and becomes weaker.

700 years ago, Bell Tower and Brass Tower are constructed in Ecruteak City, and Lugia and Ho-Oh perch at their tops.

500 years ago, the first Spiritomb is sealed in the Hallowed Tower for its unforgivable misdeeds. The Cianwood City Pharmacy is built.

400 years ago, Azalea Town in Johto is struck by a long-term drought. After bringing the rain back once again by yawning, Slowpoke gains an honorable position in that town. The Pokémon move Toxic is invented by a ninja.

150 years ago, Brass Tower burns to the ground, killing three Pokémon inside. Lugia flees to the Whirl Islands, Ho-Oh resurrects the three as the legendary beasts and flies off in search of a pure-hearted Trainer.

200 years ago, Village Bridge in Unova is constructed after the river flooded the area.

100 years ago, The warehouses of Nacrene City are constructed. Klink begin to appear in Chargestone Cave.

65 years Elgyem is seen for the first time when it appeared from far in the desert.

50 years ago, in 1969, the first humans land on the moon. There they discover Lunatone.

25 years ago, The ferry S.S. Tidal is constructed. The first Pokémon created by scientific engineering, Porygon, is created. Rotom inhabits an abandoned mansion in Sinnoh.

20 years ago, a team of scientists discover a new Pokémon (at the time) deep in a jungle in Guyana, South America on July 5. They name the Pokémon Mew on July 10. This is the first recorded sighting of a Mew in recent times.

18 years ago, the same Scientists produce a clone of Mew called Mewtwo. Mewtwo is born on February 6. Mewtwo escapes from and destroys Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Mansion on September 1 and then goes to Cerulean Cave. Sabrina's Gym is declared the official Gym of Saffron City after a Pokémon battle between Sabrina and the leader of the Fighting Dojo.

17 years ago, Giratina returns to the Pokémon world. The Battle Frontier opens in Hoenn. Professor Rowan goes to Kanto to research the myths of the region.

16 years ago in the Kanto Region, Red leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after their rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Blue. After getting the eight Badges of Kanto, defeating Team Rocket along the way, he challenges Kanto's Elite Four, then its current Champion, none other than Blue himself. After defeating Blue, Red becomes the Champion, then ventures to the Sevii Islands to eradicate Team Rocket and help Celio to connect his Pokémon Net Center to the Hoenn region. Brendan leaves Littleroot Town on a Pokémon journey shortly after moving to the Hoenn region from Johto by saving the local Pokémon Professor from an attacking wild Pokémon. At first, there is a deep-seated rivalry with Professor Birch's daughter May, however, later on, the rivalry is with Wally instead. After defeating Hoenn's eight Gym Leaders and, with the help of Rayquaza, calming both Groudon and Kyogre, released from their banishment by Team Magma and Team Aqua, respectively, Brendan challenges and defeats Hoenn's Elite Four and current Champion, becoming the Champion himself, much to the astonishment of May.

14 years ago, an eruption of the volcano on Cinnabar Island causes destruction of many areas on the island. Blaine relocates his Gym to the Seafoam Islands due to his Gym on Cinnabar Island being destroyed by a volcanic eruption. Blue takes the position of Gym Leader in the now empty Viridian Gym after Giovanni's departure. Red leaves to Mt. Silver, training day and night, leaving Lance to act as Champion, while Lorelei returns to her home in Four Island, and Agatha retires from her position as a member of the Kanto Elite Four. This leaves three vacancies on the roster for Elite Four. Two of these vacancies are filled by Karen and Will. The other is filled by Koga, who abdicates his position as Gym Leader to his daughter, Janine. Extensive research helps the Pokemon world better understand the previously limited knowledge of Steel- and Dark- types of Pokemon. Baoba, the owner of the Kanto Safaro Zone leaves Kanto when its Safari Zone is closed and begins planning to open a new Safari Zone in Johto, as a replacement. The Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town is converted into a Radio Tower. A Pal Park is opened in place of the Kanto Safari Zone. Miracle Cycle moves from Cerulean City to Goldenrod City. Groudon and Kyogre retreat to the region of Fiore to rest after their battle. Giratina returns to the Distortion World. A new Battle Frontier is built in Sinnoh and Johto.

11 years ago, Ethan leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm, bonding with his starter Pokémon on the way. A red-haired boy steals one of Elm's three Pokémon, and challenges him as Ethan journey across Johto continues. A revived Team Rocket, using plans formulated three years prior, enrages many Gyarados, including a red one, at the Lake of Rage as they proceed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni. As they are defeated, the leader vows to never again re-form Team Rocket, and Ethan continues to gather Johto's Badges, eventually gaining all eight and traveling to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau in Kanto. After defeating the Elite Four and their Champion, Lance, Ethan then heads to the Kanto region to challenge its eight Gyms, which have changed from three years prior. After gaining all eight of their Badges, for a total of sixteen, Professor Oak declares him ready to travel to Mt. Silver. What happens after that Ethan has never spoke in extent about. Rumours are he met the legendary trainer Red and they had a Pokemon Battle, but with no eye witnesses or information from Ethan or Red, who has rarely been seen since, no-one can confirm whether or not the battle took place or who won. Lucas and Barry leave Twinleaf Town in an attempt to see a Pokémon like the recently reported red Gyarados in the nearest of Sinnoh's lakes, Lake Verity. After being attacked by a wild Starly at the lake, and using one of Professor Rowan's Pokémon to fend off the attacker, their journey begins in earnest, and both Lucas and Barry challenge the Sinnoh region's eight Gyms to gain the Badges necessary to challenge the Pokémon League. Along the way, however, Lucas is brought into many conflicts with Team Galactic, whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Defeating the team and calming the three Sinnoh Legends, Lucas challenges Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion, Cynthia, and becomes Champion himself.  
Hayley, a friend of Bebe, opens up a Pokémon Ranch.

9 years ago, the Team Rocket Grunt who stole the Machine Part returns to Unova intending to reform Team Rocket there as he previously stated. He later falls in love and has a son, moving to Icirrus City and leaving his life of crime behind. Caitlin leaves the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier and returns to Unova, becoming an Elite Four member. Team Plasma, under N, creates Genesect in an attempt to create the strongest Pokémon in existence by altering an ancient insect Pokémon with cybernetic upgrades. Team Plasma steals Hugh's sister's Purrloin, and Hugh swears to one day get it back.

8 years ago, Hilbert along with his friends Cheren and Bianca receive their very first Pokémon in the bedroom of Hilbert's house in Nuvema Town from Professor Juniper. The three decide to leave Nuvema Town and go on a journey across their region of Unova, with Cheren wanting to learn as much about every kind of Pokémon possible and Bianca going against the wishes of her dad. Upon arriving in Accumula Town they encounter the nefarious Team Plasma who announce their plans for Pokémon liberation to separate Pokémon from humans. Hilbert then battles Team Plasma's leader, a mysterious man known only as N who claims Pokémon are his friends. Hilbert makes a journey across the land of Unova challenging all eight Gyms and earning all eight Badges. After earning the eighth Badge, he travels to the Pokémon League where he defeats the Elite Four. Upon defeating the Elite Four, Hilbert discovers that N has already defeated the champion Alder and promptly summoned his castle, destroying the Pokémon League Castle. Ghetsis, one of the members of the Seven Sages reveals that he had the plan to separate people and Pokémon so that he could be the only person in the whole world with Pokémon. After Hilbert defeats N and Ghetsis with the help of Reshiram, N becomes sorry for all his wrongdoing and flies off to distant lands on his dragon of Zekrom. Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca continue their journey in Unova and get recruited by an undercover officer codenamed Looker to discover and arrest the remaining six of the Seven Sages. After the arrest of all six, Hilbert returns to the Pokémon League, re-defeats the Elite Four, then challenges and defeats Alder, becoming champion of Unova.

7 years ago, Hilbert/Hilda leaves Unova with Reshiram to look for N. Bianca officially becomes Professor Juniper's assistant. Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, and Brycen retire as Gym Leaders to train. Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon become Gym Leaders. Alder retires as the Champion, and Iris takes his place. Five of the Seven Sages leave Team Plasma, and Ghetsis and Zinzolin form a new Team Plasma solely dedicated to conquering Unova. A landslide seals off Route 10 and a majority of Victory Road, forcing another Victory Road to be built. Another landslide seals off Challenger's Cave. Significant construction occurs in Unova:  
Unova Route 4 is completed, with a small settlement being built on it. The Cold Storage in the south of Driftveil City is replaced by the Pokémon World Tournament. A section of the mountain near Undella Town is constructed into a new town called Lentimas Town. The Riches house in Undella Town is demolished, with new villas built in the town. The Marine Tube is built between Undella Town and Humilau City, connecting the two. The Castelia Sewers are made accessible on Thumb Pier, which lead to Castelia's park, or when flooded, to Castelia's back alley.

5 years ago, Nate receives his first Pokémon from Bianca in his hometown of Aspertia City. Together with Hugh, who hopes to take back his sister's Purrloin from Team Plasma, the duo takes on the new lineup of Gyms in the Unova region. After earning their seventh badge from Drayden, Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City, covering the city in unbreakable ice. The Shadow Triad takes the opportunity to steal the DNA Splicers from Opelucid Gym. Nate and Hugh chase Team Plasma to Humilau City, where after earning their final badge, they confront Zinzolin, Colress, and the Shadow Triad at the Giant Chasm. After the Triad releases Hugh's sister's Purrloin, now a Liepard, Hugh tells Nate to go ahead and confront Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis. Just before Ghetsis freezes Nate alive with Kyurem's Glaciate, N flies in on Zekrom, saving him. However, Ghetsis uses Kyurem's power to turn Zekrom back into an orb, then uses the DNA Splicers to turn Kyurem into Black Kyurem. Nate knocks out Kyurem, causing the two Dragon Pokémon to separate, then defeats an enraged Ghetsis. Thankful, N suggests that Nate proceed to the Pokémon Leauge. Heeding his words, Nate ascends Victory Road, defeats the Elite Four, and emerges victorious in battle with the new Champion, Iris. After returning home, Hugh's sister thanks Nate for helping her big brother, and tells Nate that she has been dreaming of a Zoroark calling Nate's name. At Hugh's suggestion, Nate returns to Victory Road, finding a Zoroark that leads him to the ruins of N's Castle, where N and Zekrom challenge them to battle. After being defeated, N says goodbye to his dragon and releases it by asking it to turn back into an orb to give to Nate. Nate climbs to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, and faces Zekrom again, this time, in an attempt to capture it. Nate does exactly that.

4 years ago, after capturing Zekrom, Nate travels to distant lands to look for new types of Pokemon. Because of the progressive advancements in computer technology, more Pokemon become more common in other regions, whether by sight on the internet or in the wild after trades and releases for trainers between regions. The Pokemon world becomes more intertwined.

3 years ago, the Pokemon World Tournament is built on a distant island south of Unova. The island is named Victory Island. The inaugral annual World tournament at Victory Island takes place. The Tourmament is won by Ethan.

2 years ago, the Annual Pokemon World Tournament is won by Nate. Rumours circulate that the legendary Red is to make an appearance but he doesn't.

1 year ago, the Annual Pokemon World Tourmanent is won by Sky, the daughter of Blue.

And so all this has come to pass, a Pokemon-filled universe rich with history and legends, and now the story continues, and the story starts at the fourth annual Pokemon World Tournament at Victory Island in 2019. With the island more populated than ever and a record-breaking attendace, who will become this year's Pokemon World Champion?


	2. Chapter 1: The 2019 PWT

**Chapter One - The 2019 PWT**

"...and with the 4th Annual Pokemon World Tournament getting underway at Victory Island tomorrow, we're taking a look at the top eight seeded trainers who will take place in this year's tournament."

Xavier was watching the PWT Report on the television. The Pokemon World Tournament was an annual tournament that took place on Victory Island. The first one took place four years ago and since then it had become the biggest Worldwide tournament in the Pokemon world. Due to winning a set of tickets through a special promotion of Meowth's Munchies, he was in attendance for this legendary event.

Victory Island was a large island south of Unova and consisted of three areas; the PWT Arena, the PWT Village and the PWT Training Area. The PWT Arena is where all the good stuff happened. An open-top Arena big enough to hold up to 100,000 fans to watch the best in the world do battle for the Tournament crown. The PWT Training Area was a place for fans and competitors alike to battle and train with people from all around the world. Finally the PWT Village was more like a city, filled with hotels, apartments and markets for the fans and competitors to stay during the tournament.

This was such an amazing moment for Xavier that he remembered every last detail of the trip; he was in room 408 of the Manaphy Hotel in Section 9 of the PWT Village. It would take a thirty-minute Coach ride to get to the PWT Arena, where he would be sitting in the middle section, east stand, row 200, seat 134. Even though Xavier had arrived over eight hours ago, he still couldn't quite believe he was there.

"The first competitor in this year's tournament is last year's winner, Sky Oak. Daughter of former Kanto League Champion Blue and Great-Granddaughter of acclaimed scientist Samuel Oak, Sky has continued the family legacy and solidified herself directly in the heart of the Pokemon World! She made history last year by defeating Nate in the Final, when her Vaporeon pulled off one of the biggest Surf's ever seen to defeat Nate's Noctowl! She also became the youngest trainer to win the tournament at the young age of thirteen!"

The TV screen showed highlights of the battle from the year previous, and Xavier watched as Sky's Vaporeon brought a tidal wave at least fourty foot high with her powerful Surf. He'd watched the tournament on television last year and the chance of seeing something like that this year excited him to no end.

"Joining her in the list of finalists is the previously mentioned Nate Black. Nate is a Unova-born trainer who won the Pokemon World Tournament two years ago. He is probably best known for his help in capturing Ghetsis who tried had reformed Team Plasma to try and take over Unova five years ago, as well as becoming Unova Pokemon League Champion! The sixteen year old is looking to win his second tournament after making it to the finals last year!"

Xavier had great admiration for Nate, and his extremely powerful Lucario. Xavier hoped that one day his Riolu would be as strong as Nate's Lucario, with plenty of training when he started his Pokemon adventure after this tournament.

"The third entrant in this year's tournament, is the first winner of the Victory Island PWT, Ethan Goldman. The 22-year-old is a former Johto Pokemon League Champion, and is most noted for the destruction of Team Rocket eleven years ago. Last year he made it into the Semi Final, before losing to Nate. This year he looks to win his second tournament also."

Ethan was another idol of Xavier's. Another trainer who inspired him to begin his own journey. Xavier's Dad, Anthony, promised he would help him start his journey after the tournament.

"And next, we have the former Viridian City Gym Leader, former Kanto Pokemon League Champion, the man who probably knows the legendary Red better than anyone else, he is of course the father of the reigning champion Sky, it's 27-year-old Gary Oak! This is Gary's first entry into the competition since his embarrasing first-round defeat in the inaugural tournament four years ago to Cheren Chedley."

Xavier thought it would be awesome if Gary and Sky would end up in battle in this year's tournament. A father-daughter battle in the Pokemon World Tournament would be the first time it's ever happened.

"Next we have the fifth competitor, making her first appearance in any Pokemon World Tournament. She is this year's youngest competitor, at just 12 years old, but her continued victories in the Hoenn Gyms and her subsequent victories over the Elite Four and champion Brendan after his sixteen years undefeated make her the dark horse of this year's tournament! It's none other than the newest Hoenn League Champion, Fiona Frond!"

Xavier had never seen Fiona battle before but he had heard a lot of great things about her. The most common being that her Blaziken was one of the most powerful in Hoenn.

"Filling the sixth spot is Lucas Ambrose! The twenty-two year old is best known for his three year stint as Sinnoh League Champion eleven years ago, as well as his legendary battles with former Team Galactic Leader Cyrus. He calmed the three legends of Sinnoh and helped regain peace to the region, and he looks to win his first PWT this year!"

Lucas was another of Xavier's many inspirations. Xavier's second of three Pokemon, Elekid, was bought for him by his Dad on his tenth birthday last year, after Xavier had seen Lucas battle with his Electrivire and begged his father to help him get one.

"Seventh in our finalists list is Unova's own Roxie Beat! The former Virbank Gym Leader and member of the Unova Elite Four is looking to make a name for herself as one of the World's Best, after spending the last five years becoming one of the most dangerous Poison- type trainers in the Unova Region!"

Having lived in Unova all his life, Xavier grew up while Roxie was on the rise. At first she was a Gym Leader in Virbank City five years ago but after a year in the role, she went off to train her Poison- type Pokemon and three years ago earned a place in the Unova Elite Four, a role she still has today.

"And finally our eighth finalist in this year's PWT, the benchmark of a great trainer from Sinnoh, the current Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion, 14-year-old Victoria Queen! She took her place as Sinnoh Champion a year ago and takes place in her first PWT!"

Xavier had heard about Victoria but he had not seen her battle. She apparently had different strategy than most as she depended on defense more than offense. Xavier knew she had a very strong Shuckle and an even stronger Wobbuffet.

"This concludes the list of finalists. To recap, we have Sky, Nate, Ethan, Gary, Fiona, Lucas, Roxie and Victoria! And our first round match ups will be announced with a live draw - next!"

Xavier knew that his Dad would want to see this and so he opened his Xtranciever and dialled his Dad's number.

"Hello?" Answered his Dad on the other line.  
"Dad, it's Xavier, where are you?" Xavier asked.  
"I'm just coming back from the market. I'm not far." Dad replied.  
"Hurry, the draw is going to start in a few minutes." Xavier said.  
"I'll be there..." Dad replied, and then hung up.

A few minutes later, and just as the first name was being drawn, Dad opened the Hotel Room door with his key and put the bag of groceries down on the kitchen counter. He then jumped on to the bed and watched the broadcast with his son.

On the television screen were the two hosts of the Pokemon World Tournament - Zippy and Tank. Zippy was a small, short guy with a wiry mustache and greying short hair. He was thin and wrinkly, probably in his early sixties, but he was always cheerful. His co-host was Tank, a taller, wider man with a very large, square head and arms the size of tree trunks. He was the more serious of the pair, and liked to focus on the intensity of battles rather than the spectacle of the event.

"Ho-oh! Here we go!" Shouted Zippy in his high-pitched voice, and pulled out the first ball out of a small machine with all the entrant's names attached to each of eight of said balls.

"And the first match up will be ... Unova vs Sinnoh - it's Nate Black vs Victoria Queen!"

Zippy handed the balls over to Tank, who placed them in a placeholder which showed the names 'Nate' and 'Victoria' next to each other.

"The second match up will be ... Kanto vs Unova - it's Sky Oak vs Roxie Beat!"

Again Zippy handed the balls to Tank, who placed them in the placeholder, and Zippy drew the third match.

"Next up, it will be... Johto vs Hoenn ... it's Ethan Goldman vs Fiona Frond!"

Zippy passed the balls to Tank once more.

"Which means the final battle will be Kanto vs Sinnoh - it's Gary Oak vs Lucas Ambrose!"

After Tank had placed the final match up on the placeholder, the brackets for the tournament appeared on screen.

"And this is the draw for this year's tournament and each match could be history-making! What do you think Tank?" Zippy was saying to his taller co-host.

"The matches are intensity personified!" Tank called back, his voice slower and deeper than Zippy's. "I'm particularly interested in Sky v Roxie! The current champion has a tough test in the Poison- master Roxie, we could see an upset!"

Zippy and Tank continued their discussion as Xavier turned to his Dad.

"Wow, there's some great matches tomorrow, Dad!" Xavier said.

His Dad Anthony nodded, "Sure is, kiddo."

"I'm going to go down to the Training Area, Dad. I'm itching for a battle. Is that OK?" Xavier asked.

"No problem. Hey, I'll tell you what, I'll come down with you. Maybe we'll even have a double battle." Dad smiled and picked up his belt with his six Pokeballs attached. Xavier's belt was already attached (he rarely took it off) and he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Xavier only had three Pokemon as opposed to his Dad's six. His Riolu and Elekid were joined by his final Pokemon, Krabby. Xavier had started training his Pokemon for combat a few weeks previous and couldn't wait to get his adventure started after this tournament. Who knows, maybe next year, he'd be taking part in the tournament himself...


End file.
